


Under Him

by UnknowinglyStupid



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Danganronpa AU, F/M, Gen, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknowinglyStupid/pseuds/UnknowinglyStupid
Summary: “Originally a city of paradise, home of many people. This city was isolated, separated from large societies. That does not mean that people are unable to visit.A city with rules that makes everyone just unwilling to commit crimes. It became the most safe city in the entire world. There are little to no murder cases and very few thievery and robberies. It was a perfect Heaven for everyone.But, stories aren't interesting when it's happy. Of course, someone had to break the peace.Nanami Chiaki, a simple girl who lives in the village nearby. How will she fit into this story?”Premise might be weird, but trust me it's all for progression.This is an AU where Chiaki is a maid and Izuru/Hajime is the master.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Kamukura Izuru & Nanami Chiaki, Kamukura Izuru/Nanami Chiaki, Komaeda Nagito & Nanami Chiaki, Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki
Comments: 26
Kudos: 36





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unnnhghhhhghb Hinanami I love you and I wholeheartedly do your daily cult routines but Kamunami is above you and uh I love it more even tho uh technically you're both the same but still
> 
> Am I high?
> 
> What's this story primarily about? I guess mystery? I wanted to try and create some sort of mystery aspect to it, so here it is. After reading the summary, you'd assume it's probably an incident akin to The Tragedy. Well, something like that, but lesser since the outside world is unaffected, mainly because it's an isolated island.

_..._

_It was just an ordinary day, peaceful as ever. The sun is shining brightly above the children's heads, indicating that it's noon. The two children played innocently in their home, their village_ _._

_Yes, who will break this peace? It's too nice to be destroyed._

_Giggling, a girl ran, chasing after a boy who was laughing. Ah, childhood friends._

_“Got you!” she caught up to him and both fell to the grass. Yes, this is nice. Not much noise, other than some transportation noises from the neighboring city and other various of sounds you'd hear in a forest._

_“Isn't it because I went easy on you? Y'know, since you're so slow.” he laughed. “Hey! That's not fair.” she puffed out her cheeks, tint of pink can be seen._

_“Alright, that's enough for today.” he declared._

_“Huh? Why? It's only been a few hours.”_

_“Well... umm...” the boy couldn't speak. He's hiding something from her and she knew it._

_“Why won't you tell me?” she asked._

_“Um... my parents are getting a lot more strict with me. They want me to study hard so I can enter this prestigious school in the city.” he explained._

_Oh._

_So that's what's up._

_She gasped and instinctively hugged him. “Aw... it's okay! You can go, I'll wait for you the next day. We'll play again, won't we?”_

_The boy's cheeks heated up by the girl's soft voice. He always liked hearing it. It helps him relax, even if a little._

_“Yeah, I'll definitely make it work out.” he responded, his eyes lights up again._

_“Yay! Promise?” she offered her pinky._

_“Eh?! But... what if I don't make it?”_

_“But, you said you'll definitely make it work out?” she tilted her head, confused._

_“Umm...” he became indecisive. He's always indecisive, pessimistic. But, she still loves to play and have fun with him. They've spent a lot of time to the point they can be called "best friends". She believed in him and always cared about him._

_“Yeah, you're right. I did say that. So, I guess I can't not promise you.” he finally decided. He intertwined his pinky with hers._

_“I'll be back, I promise_ _.”_

_And thankfully, he did came back. He kept his promise. He returned, he played. What's the worst that could happen now? There's nothing to separate these childhood best friends._

_Right?_

——————

_“What happened to you?!” the girl screamed in terror when she saw her best friend's condition. Injured, heavily bruised. She ran up to him and immediately dragged him to her house to treat him. “How are you badly injured like this?! What happened, please tell me!” she begged as she returned with a first aid kit._

_He just stayed silent, as he stared at her treating his wounds._

_“H-hey, won't you tell me?” she pleaded, staring at him and giving him a concerned look. He saw those eyes and just sighed in defeat. How can he fight those adorable eyes of hers?_

_“I'm moving to the city.”_

_The bomb was dropped. He said it. He's going to move to the city. She stopped for a few moments to process that information._

_Him. Moving._

_It had finally sunk._

_“Y-you're moving?”_

_He stayed silent. What's he supposed to say?_

_“T-that can't be true, is it?!” she teared up._

_“H-hey, don't cry now!” he said, reaching out to her and hugged her._

_“I thought w-we'll... always be... together?!” she sniffed, her voice muffled by his shirt, holding onto him tightly._

_“I'm sorry... I just can't do anything.” he apologized. She didn't say anything. Only continue to cry._

_“You saw those wounds, right? I got into a fight with my parents. I said I didn't want to, I can't leave you behind, after all. Then, they insulted you, saying you're boring and some village girl. I got angry, and you know the rest.” he briefly explained._

_“What about m-me? How will I bear this loneliness by myself...?”_

_Oh, right. She's always alone. Her only friend was this boy. Nobody wanted to play with this boring girl._

_She always tried to appeal to everyone, telling them she plays games, too. But, it didn't change anything. They continued to ignore her._

_She's very unappealing, after all._

_But, this boy was her ray of sunshine. The bright light that saved her._

_He, too, was unappealing. But, that's what brought them together. They had fun together in their own little world. They played games and hung out very, very often._

_It's been so many years, and now he's moving? Leaving her alone?_

_“You will never be alone. I'll always try and visit. We can send letters to each other, too.” he said as he released her._

_“I-is that... true?”_

_“Of course! I'll make it work out.” he smiled, determined._

_Oh, how she will dearly miss that smile of his. So precious and so warm._

_“Okay, I believe in you...” she sniffed, wiping off her tears with her arm. She then continued to tend his wounds._

_“It's not as neat, since this is my first time treating wounds, but I hope you feel better now.” she said, after finally bandaging his last wound._

_“No, it's good. Thank you so much.” he said as he stood up. “When will you move?”_

_“Later this evening.” he sighed. “Huh!? That's too soon!” she gasped._

_“Yeah, my same reaction when they told me that. Apparently, they have me applied to a different elementary school better than the one here. And my father was accepted by some big company or whatever.” he explained. She quickly ran up to him and hug him. “We'll meet again, right?” she said._

_“Definitely.” he said, gently carressing her hair. “I'll... miss you, a lot... please don't get yourself hurt again like this, okay?”_

_“Haha, no promises, though.” he chuckled. She raised her head and puffed her cheeks. He was speechless as he blushed. “D-don't worry. I'll make sure to stay out of fights with anyone.” he assured her. He then turns to the clock._

_“It's almost time for me to go. I need to go back.” he told her._

_“Can't we stay like this for a little while...?”_

_“Nanami... I can't. I'll get scolded again._ _”_

_He spoke her name, one last time._

_“Can... you say my full name?” she requested._

_“Huh?! What's this all of a sudden?” he was clearly startled. “It's just... I'll miss hearing you say my name.”_

_“Uhm... Nanami Chiaki.” he nervously said. She released him._

_“Hinata Hajime, I'll miss you so much.”_

――――――

“Hey, Chiaki-chan?” her step-sister called. “Coming!” she yelled out as she hurried down the stairs.

“Hm? What's with the hurry?” she tilted her head, confused. “What? I thought there's a letter from the city?”

Ever since Hinata-kun left, she's been receiving letters and sending letters to him. Although she often comes to the city to play video games, she forgot to ask which part of the city he'll be living. And she never asked in the letters. And even if she knows, she barely had enough free times anymore.

“Ah, no. I called you for something else.” her step-sister, Fumizuki nee-chan, said. “Is it your creepy stories again? If it's that, I'm going back upstairs.” Chiaki replied.

She has a step-sister. Hinata-kun knew this, too. Her parents found her and took her in when Chiaki was born. The reasons? They just felt pity for her. Chiaki never minded about it. Since she felt less lonely when there's her step-sister, because her parents are too busy working and they rarely come home. But, very often she would disappear without any message as to where she'd disappear to nor any trace was left, so it left her parents or even Chiaki alone having troubles finding her. And when she's at home, she'd often do strange things that's better left unspoken.

“It's something far more serious than that, I can promise you.” Fumizuki nee-chan giggled. “Well, what is it?” she sat beside her.

“You noticed a lot of smoke in the sky lately, right?” she started. “Yeah, it seems like it comes from the city.” Chiaki answered.

“Well, let me tell you. Something crazy happened in the city right now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally intended to write this in Wattpad but I'm a bit scared and anxious for whatever reason so I decided to anonymously post it here instead. I hope this will be okay. I do not know how long I will make this story. I wanted it to be short but plans can change. So for now, it's undetermined. I wonder if I give a lot of info or very little info? I guess I'll find out when I posted this. I only gave a bit of context on her past life. I suck with prologues after all. I doubt this shitty fanfic will get popularity, but hey! I'm practically doing this for fun.


	2. A New Age

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap I did not anticipate people paying attention to this!! I'm genuinely happy and my heart started to race. Honestly, I'm not that great of a writer because my mother tongue isn't English actually so I might grammatical errors and typos.
> 
> But from the first part of this story alone, I receive positive comments and I'm so relieved that people enjoy this so far. I'll try my best to upload a new chapter. I'm new to AO3 so I'm still quite unfamiliar with some things and I often forgot about this since I also have Wattpad lmao.

Something serious?

For her step-sister to be serious is a rare occurrence.

“You're never serious, you know?” Chiaki giggled. Fumizuki nee-chan couldn't help but laugh at that comment. “Well, you're right. I've told a lot of weird things to you.” she replied.

But, she said something crazy is happening in the city. So, what happened to Hinata-kun? Is he safe? Negative thoughts entered her mind and she couldn't stop it from swirling inside her head.

“But, I can guarantee you I'm being honest this time.” she said with a serious look.

“Then, hurry up and tell me.”

Fumizuki nee-chan clears up her throat, as if she's preparing to tell a narration. She then inhales and began.

“This independent city that existed in a large, isolated island was once a peaceful land. Humans and nature lived in harmony, and criminal rates were relatively low. The common crimes are simply thievery and robbery. And it has an exceptional natural beauty that attracted tourists from various of countries. A lot even stayed there for the rest of their lives, and the city's population grew immensely larger.  
But, good things never last forever, and it should've been clear so everyone can be prepared when such event ever occurs.

Of course they weren't, their lives had been normal ever since this city was built.  
After years of peace, serial killer was on the loose. Everyday, there'd be news of false convictions, unsolved murders, and mysteries. Detectives, police officers, and even the military became more involved in civilians' daily lives. And to this very day there was no lead on the serial killer in question, as each time a murder occurs, it was as though nothing happened.

Even if they are able to reach conclusions that brings them hope, no murderer was ever caught. Only false convictions and news of unsolved murders. Everyone grew weary and even the authority figures grew incredibly tired, like they don't even care anymore. The once happy, peaceful, and colourful city eventually became monochrome. Everyone just didn't care anymore, because their lives are at risks. You'd think when they embrace apathy, that'd be the end of it. But, apathy can grow into very dangerous emotions, let me tell you! And finally, someone breaks the gray world and paint it red. They couldn't ignore it anymore. They had their own wishes they wanted to fulfill, after all. Soon, everyone began to fight for their lives. There were fights on the streets that led to the police having to resolve it, fire, sometimes explosions. It was madness. Nature? Oh, do not have high hopes for it. Wastes were thrown carelessly, and air pollution dramatically increased. This city has lost all hope—”

“Wait, wait!” Chiaki stopped. “H-how do you know... so much?”

“Hm? How? That's the topic of the city for the past few months. Every bit of information was spilled for the public to hear, all for the sake that everyone can be wary.” she dramatically answered, gesturing.

How can Chiaki know? She's been told to stay indoors for months now due to the bad air pollution. This village has been greatly affected because it's near the city. She misses playing games on the city. If only they had enough money to afford a television.

“But... we don't have televisions here. And strangely there's no newspapers.” Chiaki pressed.

“You want to know, my dear? I actually came to the city myself.”

Huh?

“W-why? Didn't mother and father told us to stay inside?” Chiaki was stunned by that sudden answer.

“You know how I'd disappear veeery often? Well, in those times, I slip out to go to the city myself~!” she just giggled.

“But, you had no reason to be there in the first place!” Chiaki countered.

“Chiaki-chan.” she placed her hand on her shoulder, eyes staring intensely.

“You are aware of our life, right? Although we're not that poor, that doesn't mean we have enough money. All those money are all for you, y'know?” she said kindly.

What...? All for her?

“Our parents loves you the most, spending so much money so that this beautiful little girl can be happy. Even if they can't spend time with you often, they're still willing to do everything you wanted.” she explained.

She does go to the city a lot. Either with her sister and her parents. Mostly with Hinata-kun, though.

She never realized that her parents had been doing very hard all for her sake.

“R-really...?”

“Of course! And I love you too, Chiaki-chan. That's why I go to the city. So I can get money for you, all so that you can be happy.” she smiled widely.

Chiaki wasn't sure what to say. She's definitely grateful, but also somewhat guilty. Having them spend money all for her? I mean, of course they still eat, drink, and all that other things. But, they all use it primarily on her? What about their own needs?

And... Fumizuki nee-chan. Does this mean they never paid attention to her?

“But, what about you, nee-chan? Don't you have things you want?” Chiaki quietly asked.

“Aww... don't worry about me, Chiaki-chan. Gosh, you're easily worried about things, huh?” she laughed in response.

“B-but...”

“No buts! Trust me, all of us are fine. You're a princess here, you deserved to be treated highly.” she insisted, patting her head gently.

Still, there's no way she can easily let it go. She at least needs to repay them for everything they've done. However will she do that?

——————

It's been several years.

And that was the last conversation she has with her, before her disappearance.

Chiaki has noticed this for a while, and grew lonelier. Is she okay? Why did she disappear for this long?

It'd be okay if it was for a few days. But, it's been years. And she missed her little sister's 19th birthday.

She cried. Her parents rarely came home, the letters stopped coming, and now her sister disappeared. Even worse, she couldn't go to the city because it's dealing with a lot of problems. It's like she has no escape in this cage, full of emptiness. It stayed her up all night.

“Chiaki, dear? What's wrong?”

Ah, that voice...!

It was her mother.

It sounded raspy. What happened to her?

Chiaki quickly brighten up and went downstairs. There stood her mother, staring at her. She looked incredibly tired.

“M-mother...!”

She ran up to her, sobbing in her arms.

“Where's father...?”

She didn't say anything.

“M-mother, you're tired, right...? C'mon, you should sleep. It's one in the morning right now.” she said as she took her mom's bags and placed it on the table nearby. Then, she brought her mother to her room.

“What happened during work?” she asked, as she wiped her tears off and laying down her mother. “N-nothing. I just helped your father, is all.”

Chiaki never knew the specific details of their works. She was told it was labor work, and no more. But, it seems like they both are working together.

“Dear, when did you grow so old...? I must apologize for leaving you alone all these times...” her mother sobbed as she reached for Chiaki who sat beside her. Chiaki was surprised by this and couldn't help but tear up as well.

“N-no, it's fine! I understand that... you're doing this...” she hesitated for a moment, remembering her step-sister's words. “...all for me...” she mumbled.

“I'm so sorry, dear... I'm sorry...” her mother continued to sob weakly. “I should've stayed at home... taking care of both of you... prevent your sister from disappearing... played with you when your... friend moved away...” she continued to rant.

“Mother, please stop!” Chiaki pleaded.

“I'm guilty, Chiaki...! I truly am!” she didn't listen.

Their lives has been immensely stressful.

Neglected children. Busy and stressed parents.

All to survive.

They all risked their lives to survive.

But Chiaki? She didn't do anything. Just sat obediently, receiving gifts like a princess sitting comfortably on a throne.

“Stop it, mother, please! It's not your fault!!” Chiaki held her mother's hand and cried, pleading her to stop blaming herself.

Until both of them grew tired of crying and talking, and the world around them faded away.

——————

All engulfed in flames.

Chiaki opened her eyes and saw a bright light shining in the darkness of the dawn. When she realized what it was, her eyes grew wide.

Her village is on fire.

But... how did she escape?! What about her parents!? Are they okay?

Wasn't everything fine before?

“F-fire...?!” was all she could squeak out.

She can't do anything, though.

It was far too late.

The fire is hopelessly large.

What about her sister? What about her parents? What happened...?!

Her eyes were already puffed and red. And now she's going to cry even more for her parents' deaths?

No, she can't yield! She held onto hope, praying that someone, _anyone_ , would come out alive.

Or anyone would come and save the burning village.

...

Rain starts to pour heavily, and the fire slowly disappeared.

It was ashes that's left, and nobody came out alive.

She just stared silently, helpless and weak.

When it finally clicked that she held onto false hope, she let out a loud screech.

Nobody came, of course. They're all busy saving their own lives.

Nobody was alive in the village. The fire was huge, after all. And their houses are mostly out of wood.

Such foolishness. Such hopelessness.

After a good moments of screaming, she finally passed out, out of breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the most confusing thing is the time. What happened? So, Hajime and Chiaki spent lots of years together, right? Then after Hajime left, it's been a few years passed. Both of them, I'd say they're 13 years old by now. So that'd mean they spent I'd say 6-7 years together. Also during when her sister disappeared is when the letters stopped coming.
> 
> Yeah I'm not very good at this.
> 
> Did I do good on this chapter? Hopefully it satisfies everyone's expectations??  
> I'm not very confident, like AI Chiaki ....
> 
> Edit : so someone commented some criticisms and I couldn't wait to fix this another day because if I wait I'll probably forget. So I edited it a little. Thank you for you criticisms!  
> Edit 2 : made a double edit hahah——


	3. The City

It was dark. She couldn't see anything. There was only silence. No voice can be heard.

Where is she?

What happened?

These questions continue to swirl in her head. Yet when she tries to move, she couldn't. When she tries to speak, her lips couldn't move. She just stared into the void, unable to do anything. She started to panic when she realized this.

 _‘I need to calm down...’_ she told herself.

She inhaled and then exhaled through her nose. Thankfully, it seems like she could breathe in this empty void.

Okay, so... she tries to recollect some things. Firstly, what happened to her?

When she tries to remember anything that would tell her, there was nothing. Instead, pain came to her head.

Suddenly, she can hear small whispers. So soft and faint. She couldn't make out what they were saying.

“...ami...”

Slowly, it grew louder and she could hear it, little by little.

“...nami...aki...”

Who are they?

“...Chiaki...”

Chiaki?

“Nanami Chiaki!”

Suddenly, the voice became so loud. She could feel her body again, and more sounds came to her ears.

“Are you awake, yet?” a voice of an old female asked. It sounded tired and frustrated.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open. The first thing she saw was white. It was the ceiling, white and plain. Her eyes grew wider and wider until she could see everything. The light was not directly above her, so she could open her eyes safely without being blinded by the light.

“Hey, you can hear me, right?” the old woman asked one more time. “Huh...?”

“First of all, do you remember your name?”

What?

She just woke up and this is the first question she asked?

She carefully turned her head to the left, a figure of a woman wearing a nurse uniform came to her vision. The nurse lowered her body and tilted her head, her eyes staring straight to hers.

“Um... you're... asking for my name...?”

“Yeah.” was all she said.

She tried to recall. Chiaki, right? Nanami Chiaki? That's what the nurse said, too. “It's... Nanami Chiaki, right?” Chiaki answered.

“How do I know? I don't know you personally. You're the only one who knows your own identity.” the nurse spat. Chiaki was surprised by such a response.

“Where... am I?” she asked, her voice became more certain and clearer. “Hospital.” the nurse shortly answered.

Hospital? So, she's in a city?

“Do you remember who are your parents?” the nurse then asked.

Chiaki shook her head.

“But, you know how to use your brain, right? It'd be troublesome if I have to teach you.”

Her body actually felt heavy, but she tried nonetheless. She slowly raised her right arm, then dropped it. Same thing for the left arm, and both of her legs. It seems like she's physically well. Then, she slowly lifted her body up, sitting down on the bed, which she just realized. The nurse decided to giver her a neurological exam, checking if there could be underlying problems. She checked everything, her mental status, cranial nerves, coordination and balance, reflexes, sensations, and autonomic nervous system. After that test, Chiaki felt exhausted, so she laid her head on the pillow.

“That's a relief.” the nurse exhaled in relief after the test. She didn't check whether her memories are well, but Chiaki was capable of handling all the tests greatly. “Um... do you perhaps know what happened to me?”

“Huh? How can I know? Do I need to repeat myself?” the nurse glared.

Geez, what's making her so bitter? She then sighed.

“Hey, how about this? Tell me what you remember.” the nurse said. Oh, here it is. Although it doesn't sound rude, it doesn't sound kind.

Let's see, Chiaki tried to recall what happened to her.

Nothing came to her mind.

Okay, what about her family?

“Sister...” Chiaki mumbled. “If... I remember it right, I have a sister.”

“Your parents?” the nurse inquired.

Nothing. All blank.

“I don't remember...” she answered.

“Okay, then do you remember where you're from?”

She thought of it for a few moments. “Village... um... village is all I remember.”

“Which one? You should know there's a lot of village in this island, right?”

“Huh? Island?” When that word came, she remember a little more.

“Oh, right. I'm in an island... and, this is the city, right?” she replied.

“One and only. Seems like you can't remember which village specifically, huh?” the nurse said. Chiaki shook her head.

Wait, can't remember? Does this nurse know something Chiaki doesn't?

“Um... miss? Will you tell me why I'm here? And how?” Chiaki finally asked. “Oh, sure. There's this lady who came, told us that she found you in the woods. She said she'll give us a lot of money if we take care of you, so we agreed. I mean, how can we refuse a good sum, right?” the nurse chuckled a little.

“Who is she?” Chiaki pressed for more information.

“Dunno. She doesn't say her full name other than "Mitsu". Anyway, we took care of you for a good 7 months and she paid the price. However, we haven't heard anything from her, and she hasn't came to visit in a while or pick you up.” the nurse continued to explain.

“What happened to me? Why do you say I can't――”

She stopped her train of thought. When she thinks about it, it's strange she can't remember her past. When she tries to think about her parents, what happened to her before, none of it came. Only pain. What happened to her, really?

“What? Why I say what?” the nurse said.

“Why can't I remember?!” Chiaki started to panic. What happened? Why can't she remember?

“Whoa, calm down. I'll tell you after I gave this report to the doctors, alright?” the nurse said. Her expression may look like she doesn't, but Chiaki can tell she cared. Even if a little.

“Oi, Ray. You done? We got more patients.” a doctor came and told the nurse, who is apparently "Ray". “Yeah, got it, doc.” the nurse stood up and turned to Chiaki.

“You feeling better? 'cause after this you're gonna get kicked out of here.” the nurse said to her.

“But, what about the reports?!” Chiaki cried out. “Well... that's out of the question. You've woken up just recently so we can't make an immediate report about your mental health. What I can tell you is that you have no physical injuries, other than the first-degree burn marks that'll fade away in time.” the nurse explained.

Burn marks? _‘Burn marks... this could be a clue to what happen to me.’_ Chiaki thought when she heard that.

And she said "first-degree", does... that mean it's not a bad burn? Had someone saved her from a fire incident?

“Ray!” the doctor yelled. “C'mon, girlie. Times up for us.” the nurse said. Chiaki nodded, carefully getting off the white mattress. On the floor laid a pair of white shoes. And when she looked down, she realized she's wearing a long-sleeved white shirt, a simple dark red skirt, and over-the-knee black socks. She slipped her feet into the white shoes and the nurse guided her to the exit.

――――――

When she left the room, the entire hallway was chaos. Crying families, doctors and nurses running around, patients being dragged from the escalator to the designated room, all kinds of sounds you'd hear from a busy hospital. But, saying this is busy is an understatement. It's _incredibly_ busy. And this was all she sees and hears from her room to the exit.

The nurse beside her couldn't help but yell and groan in annoyance. But, not like anybody can hear her, so she yelled and cursed as loud as she wanted to. Chiaki could only walk silently beside her, listening to her. _‘She must've been really stressed out.’_ she thought.

After reaching the first floor ―― the busiest floor ―― the nurse stopped. “From here on out, you're on your own.” the nurse said loudly, her voice sounded hoarse after all that yelling and cursing, and she even coughed a little.

“Yes, um... thank you.” Chiaki bowed and the nurse left without saying anything else. Chiaki was curious about a lot of things, but it seems she couldn't get the answers she needs right now. She sighed sadly as she walked towards the exit.

_bump!_

“Hey, watch where you're going!” a man yelled when Chiaki accidentally bumped into them. It was only her shoulder bumping into his arm and it already made him angry.

“Ah! I-I'm sorry...! I...” she stuttered. She wasn't sure what to say to ease the man's anger.

“Are you trying something funny with me?! I'll have you know, even if you're a girl, I won't go easy on you!” the man said as he raised his fist, aiming to strike a blow to her. Chiaki instinctively shielded her face with her arms and closed her eyes shut.

...

But, the blow never came. Instead, a light chuckle was heard.

“Is it not rude to hit a lady? Even someone like me know proper manners.”

Chiaki lowered her arms, and opened her eyes to see a hand holding the fist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I was able to write it as medically accurate as possible, so for those who have suffered a similar incident doesn't get mad at me. But, you guys are free to correct me if I said anything wrong! I am happy to hear your opinions (although very anxious as well haha)
> 
> I researched as much as I can, and while although I can't find some of the answers on some details, I hope this will suffice.  
> Also to clear things up, when she heard the word "island", she does remember about the city's conditions. Why? I... can't really say it.
> 
> I'm not really good with writing mysteries, but I think I've said the things I need to. Now, I wonder who stopped the fist from hitting the blow...?


	4. Faces

Chiaki turned to her right and saw a taller man with white wavy hair, gray-ish green eyes, dark green jacket with a black suit under it and a tie. He held onto the man's arm without breaking a sweat.

“Miss? Would you be so kind to back away?” he said as he turned to Chiaki with a smile. She nodded and backed away.

“Y-you...!” the man became stiff, he started to sweat. What's going on?

“Hm? What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?” he said. He then twisted his arm, bend it, and pinned him down on the ground. The man screamed and groaned in pain.

“It hurts, it hurts!! Stop it! Please, let me go!” the man begged.

“Ah, sir! Um... it's fine. I think you should let him go.” Chiaki intercepted. The man turned to her for a moment, then returned to the man.

“I will let you go just this once. However, don't do something so unsightly ever again.” he said. His voice was calm, but intimidating.

“Y-yes, I won't!” he cried out. Then, he lets go of him. The attempted attacker fled from the scene.

“What a waste of time.”

A monotone voice came through. Chiaki turned around and saw another tall man, long black hair that reached his ankles, walking while pulling down his gloves. He's wearing a black suit, a white vest, black tie, and a dark gray jacket draped over his shoulders.

“Ahaha, sir. But, you told me to do whatever I please.” the white-haired man waved dismissively.

“Now then, miss?” the black-haired man turned to Chiaki. They both stared at each other in silence for a few moments, before speaking. “You are not from this city, are you not?” he asked.

Chiaki nodded.

“...Can I ask for your name?”

“My name is Nanami Chiaki.” she answered immediately. He stared directly into her eyes again. Chiaki grew nervous.

“I am called Kamukura Izuru. This is my right hand man, Komaeda Nagito.” he introduced himself. Komaeda-san placed his left hand on his chest and bowed. Chiaki stayed silent, not sure what to respond.

“Nanami-san, I assume you must be confused on what's happening right now. Or perhaps you already know about this city's condition?” Komaeda-san asked.

“Y-yes, I have.” although, she can't remember exactly where she had heard it from. “But, that man earlier. Um... first of all, thank you for saving me. Second, why was he so afraid of you...?” she continued.

“Ah, we are with the authorities, actually.”

“So, you're with the police?”

“Correct. We are tasked to handle the situation here.”

“Why are you both here, however?”

Komaeda-san stared at Kamukura-san, and he just blinked, like some sort of signal. “We are here to interrogate a victim who survived an attempted murder.”

There was someone who survived?

“S-someone survived?!” Chiaki gasped. “Your reaction is the same as mine.” Komaeda-san laughed.

“We should not waste any more time. Nanami-san, if you don't mind, please cooperate and come along with us for a moment.” Kamukura-san declared.

“Huh? But... I'm not in any trouble, am I?”

“Not at the moment. But, you are an outsider, and I believe there is no need for me to explain about the current situation. Your data is unregistered. Ergo, you are deemed as a suspicious individual.” he explained.

Well, it's only natural to be considered suspicious, I guess. There is no other options but to concede. Or she'll be in bigger trouble than necessary. She nodded and followed them into the hospital.

――――――

Walking back into the hospital she was just in feels weird. What's weirder was seeing people making way for the three of them. No one looked at any of them, and even if they did, they showed fear. And the hospital grew silent with their presence. Only whispers or gentle footsteps. When she remembered she's with two authority figures, all the weird feeling disappeared immediately. It was all that happened when making their way into the victim's room.

Kamukura-san lightly knocked on the door. The doctor that can be seen through the glass rushed to the door and slid it open for them. _‘They... really have such a high position, huh...?’_ Chiaki thought, amazed by what she saw. All three of them stepped into the room.

“How is their condition?” Komaeda-san automatically asked. “They're awake, sir.” the doctor gave a short answer. Kamukura-san approached the victim, who was looking outside of the window, curtains open. He appears to be spacing out. He's wearing a hospital's gown and his head's covered in bandages, with a few hair sticking out.

“Sir, do you mind if we ask some questions?” Kamukura-san started. The victim slowly turned to him, staring at him. He looked terrified and shocked. Chiaki couldn't help but feel sorry for him, having to deal with an attack.

“S-sir...?” he croaked.

“I understand it must have been a shocking event for you. And it certainly pains me to bother your rest. But, this is what I must do, so I kindly ask for your cooperation. I hope you are fine with it.” he said. Although his expression was serious and intimidating, and his voice was nothing but monotone, there was a bit of gentle in his words. Chiaki was quite surprised by this.

“S-sir... have I done them any wrong... to get attacked by them?” he said, tears forming up in the corner of his eyes. “It is a possibility. However, I could not reach a conclusion without your testimony.” Kamukura-san answered.

“I-if it helps finding who it was... I will...” he said. He looked a lot less tense than he was before. “Um... I was at my house, all alone, afraid to go outside because of what's happening... then, I decided to rest in my room. T-then... I... remember a feeling of pain on my head... It was really painful, like an anvil fell on my head. Then, I think I took my phone and called for help... t-that's all I can remember.” he testified. Komaeda-san was writing everything down in the tablet that he was holding.

“Check the log.” Kamukura-san slightly turned his head around, and Komaeda-san immediately checked the tablet. “Nobody was with you?”

“Yes, sir... I live alone. My family is currently in a different country.” he informed.

“Ah, but... how did the attacker got in?” Chiaki chimed in.

“It seems like they broke the door lock. We checked the scene beforehand, and nothing else was out of place other than a bit of blood on the floor and some blood on his phone. No weapon was found, and there are only one kind of fingerprints.” Komaeda-san explained.

“Was it necessary for you to say so much?” Kamukura-san sighed. “Ah, well...” Komaeda-san chuckled. “It's not like she can do anything with such information. And she's under our watch, so I did not think of it any further.”

“Ah, the log was sent. There was a call from an unknown number around 1 PM, which also is around the time the team found his body. Is this your number, sir?” Komaeda-san stepped forward and showed a number to him.

“Yes, this is mine... Um... I don't have my phone right now, so...”

“Do not worry, it is safe with us. Thank you for your cooperation.” Kamukura-san said.

“Oh, thank you, sir...! Will this... help find out who it was?”

“Yes, it is safe to say that it was the serial killer. Although, for them to attack carelessly and not checking whether they are dead or not is unusual.” Kamukura-san explained.

“Have they ever made such an oversight?” Chiaki asked.

“You're really curious about a lot of things, Nanami-san. Surprisingly enough, this is their first time. However, they still left no trace, so we can't call out any names at the moment.” Komaeda-san said, smiling as ever.

“Kamukura-san, Komaeda-san...! Please... find whoever it was that did this to me...” the victim cried out.

“We shall try our best.” Kamukura-san told him. “Thank you for your cooperation today, sir. I hope you will recover soon.”

“Yes, yes... thank you, sir! You are very kind.” the victim bowed.

“Ah, sorry for interrupting, but I believe I should say this. There were no other external injuries other than a hard blow to the head. We have determined that it was caused by a blunt object.” the doctor informed.

“I am grateful for this information, doctor.” Kamukura-san said, without any expression. “We will be leaving now.” he declared.

――――――

“Kamukura-san is surprisingly kind...” Chiaki commented, as the three of them walked out of the hospital. “It is natural. In order for people to cooperate, a simple trick like that could work easily.” Komaeda-san chuckled. “But, it is not as though he was intentionally being intimidating in the first place.” he added.

Kamukura-san appears to have some hidden warmth, was what Chiaki believed. When she saw what he did to the victim, her chest tighten a little, in a good way.

Suddenly, Kamukura-san stopped and fetched his phone that hid inside his pocket. He then brought it close to his ear.

“Sir, we have found a body inside an apartment!” a loud male voice spoke on the other end of the phone. “State your location.” Kamukura-san spared no more words and get straight to the point. “The Mirai apartment, second floor, sir.” he said. “I will go there. Preserve the scene.” Kamukura-san ordered. “Yes, sir!” and he hung up.

“Looks like we have another case in our hands.” Komaeda-san commented.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I initially didn't want to update, because I had no motivation. Which makes me sad tbh.
> 
> And I really don't have much aim for where I want this story to go. I just go with the flow. This isn't how an author should do when writing, not having a clear cut plan on where your story wants to go. But, i guess it's like that for me.
> 
> If I don't post, it might be either because I'm trying to collect my thoughts or busy with real life works, or for some completely different reason.
> 
> I hope this chapter was accurate enough. Everyone is free to correct me if I said something wrong. And most importantly, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	5. Condition

“Looks like we have a case in our hands.” Komaeda-san commented. Chiaki was quite surprised, hearing a declaration that someone had been murdered in an apartment. It made her anxious. It might actually become her first time seeing a corpse, and she wasn't sure how she'd deal with it.

“Is it normal for you both to get a murder incident out of nowhere...?” Chiaki asked.

“Very. I think you can understand why.” Komaeda-san replied.

“But... I'm surprised that you both are very patient and calm about this situation. Have you ever felt tired?”

“Ah, for Kamukura-san here, he's not the type to get easily tired. I do get tired of getting dragged around, but I kind of got used to it after a lot of times.” Komaeda-san chuckled.

Chiaki felt a little bad. Whoever this murderer is, they're very cruel, she thought.

“Both of you.” Kamukura-san called. A black car had arrived. It looked clean and spotless, and it's the first time Chiaki had seen something like that up close.

“Ahaha, Nanami-san, don't get distracted over a vehicle.” Komaeda-san couldn't help but laugh at the astonished Chiaki.

“Ah, sorry! I got distracted.” she apologized, and once she snapped out of it, all of them went in the car.

――――――

The ride to the crime scene was rather awkward.

There's very little communication, which Chiaki find weird. Shouldn't they be discussing what they know about the murder...? Or perhaps something else related? It was all just silence, save for some screech noises made by the car that was constantly avoiding fights on the streets and bullets and objects flying around streets.

What makes it more uncomfortable is the fact that Chiaki is sandwiched between Kamukura-san and Komaeda-san. She couldn't help but feel nervous and blush a little, her legs closed so she doesn't touch their legs. Just the thought of that alone makes her feel even more embarrassed.

She took a deep breath, trying to dismiss that thought. She decided to look out the window on her left, but was distracted by Komaeda-san's face who was resting his chin on his palm while staring out the window as well. His face was stoic and had no carefree and gentle smile like he had before. Could he be feeling bored in this quiet ride? She couldn't help but wonder whatever could be in his mind. She decided to dismiss it.

When she turned to her right, he saw Kamukura-san scrolling rapidly through the screen of the tablet he's holding. His eyes was fixed, and it didn't seem like it was moving. _‘Is he fast-reading?’_ she thought. Highly likely, and she couldn't help but feel impressed at such a feat. She then returned her sight out on the window.

Although the car was moving at a pretty high speed, she was able to see the things that was happening outside of the car. Aside from the previously mentioned flying objects and gunshots ―― which just grazed through the car and thankfully did not pierce through, apparently because this car is bulletproof, as what Komaeda-san told her ―― she saw people crying, corpses, people fighting, all sorts of things. Her eyebrows furrowed. It was sadness that she's feeling. It was a horrible sight to see, after all.

“So, Nanami-san, I am curious about something.” Komaeda-san suddenly asked, turning his head to Chiaki.

“Y-yes?!” she turned to Komaeda-san.

“Ahaha, did I startle you? I apologize.” he chuckled. However, his apology is genuine.

“Um... no, it's fine. So, what is it?”

“Where are you from exactly?”

“Huh? Um... a village...”

Chiaki wasn't entirely sure. She can't remember which one specifically. And she doesn't know what happened to it.

“A village?” he placed his hand on his chin.

“Yes, but... I couldn't remember which one.” she said.

“Oh... I see. Then, do you remember why you were in that hospital?”

“W-well, I asked a nurse. She said someone brought me there. But suddenly, that person is gone, I think. That's all I know.” she said.

“What about your parents?”

“I don't know where they are.”

He hummed, thinking for a few moments. Honestly, she's started to think that she's being treated like a lost child. But, she knows that they're merely curious about her personal information, minding her privacies, of course.

“Any relatives who might be living here?”

Chiaki shook her head. Komaeda-san returned to silence.

“Alright. How about you tell me what you know instead?”

He should've done that in the first place and he knew it. I guess it's because he wasn't expecting those kinds of response and also the fact that he ran out of questions to ask.

“Um... I'm from a village. I don't know where and how my parents are, but I know I have a sister... and I also don't know where she is. That's all I can remember.” she briefly explained.

“Huh? That's all? That's rather unexpected.” Komaeda-san look astonished.

“Huh? You've dealt with people who gave short answers, right...?”

“Naturally, but they're people who cause trouble.” Komaeda-san sighed.

Now that she thinks about it, do the authorities broke the fights? It looked like they are...

The car then stopped.

“Sir, we have arrived! I sincerely apologize for the wait.” the driver exclaimed, unlocking the doors. “Wait for us.” was all Kamukura-san said.

He stuffed his tablet inside his jacket, and opened the door. All three of them stepped out and immediately headed inside the apartment.

——————

“Sir, you listed all she said, right?” Nagito whispered to Kamukura-san, as they made their way to the crime scene.

“Naturally.” he gave a short answer.

Kamukura-san knew what he's doing. The silence bored him, so he gave Nagito a signal to ask her some questions through the window reflection.

“But, it doesn't make sense that she's unable to remember her personal information.” Nagito said.

Kamukura-san went silent. He's definitely thinking about something, but he should've been able to quickly deduce from that short conversation, right?

“I already know why.” he answered.

“Oh, really? That's a relief.”

“Call that hospital. I would like its report on Nanami Chiaki.” he ordered.

“Exactly what I wanted to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck with vehicles so you'll get no explanation of what model it is from me, unfortunately.
> 
> Hey, look. I'm writing someone else's perspective. Why don't I do that more often? Well, I kinda don't wanna accidentally reveal too much, but I'll definitely brought it up if necessary. Don't worry, I won't be cruel. I will try and make sure I put subtle hints so that it'll be a fair match. I'm not great with mysteries, this is my first time writing them publicly, but I welcome a challenge. So that's why I wrote this.
> 
> I finally have a few aims for how this story will go and I'm kind of excited to complete this. I will expect this to be rather short, but hopefully not too short that it'll be boring. I'll also try not to drag on too much.
> 
> Finally, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I might be busy tomorrow so I might not actually post anything. I'm sad now...


	6. Crime Scene

The three of them went up the stairs, heading to the second floor, where a body was discovered. A guard stood outside of a room.

“A body was found inside, sir. We have made sure nobody tampers with it.” the guard reported, while saluting.

Chiaki was really mesmerized. Knowing the situation and the information she learned, she thought _all_ policemen abandoned hope. But, Kamukura-san and his team is working hard, never giving up. She felt relieved when she realized this.

Kamukura-san only gave a nod and entered the room, door unlocked, naturally. Another guard stood inside, arms behind him. When Kamukura-san went inside, he gave him a quick salute and returned to his previous position.

The room was pretty plain, nothing particularly worth noting, aside from the fact it's incredibly cold. Bed on the right with a wardrobe in front of it. On the left there's a tidy desk, with bags on the floor beside it. There was a door beside it, presumably the bathroom. On the floor laid a body of a female on her own blood pool.

“Describe what you found.” Kamukura-san gave an immediate order as he stared at the body while crouching down, keeping his distance so his clothes doesn't get bloody.

“Yes, sir! She appears to be a female, around the age of 24 to 26. She died instantly due to a knife stabbed straight to her heart. The door appears to have a broken lock. There are no signs of her body being moved, so she died in her own room.” the guard gave a brief explanation.

“Time of death?” Komaeda-san asked. The guard lowered his head, turning his gaze away. Kamukura-san lifted his head, staring at the guard intensely. He was clearly expecting a response.

Chiaki couldn't see the face of a body, so she took a few steps to her left and...

Her eyes grew wide. She fell onto her knees in utter shock and disbelief.

She knew that dark purple hair colour looked familiar, strangely too familiar. Even if her eyes were closed, she didn't need to know what eye colours she have in order to confirm who she is.

“S-sister...?” she muttered out.

It was her step-sister, the person she wanted to find all this time.

Dead before her very eyes.

Everyone's gaze turned to her, clearly surprised by this sudden revelation.

“So, you know who she is?” Kamukura-san asked.

Chiaki didn't respond. Instead, tears form in the corner of her eyes, then begin to spill, streaming down her cheeks, then finally dripping down to the floor. She lowered her head and began sobbing, placing her hands on her face.

“S-sister...!!” she screamed. To only find her dead in an apartment, after wondering on her whereabouts. It was heart breaking for her. First, she doesn't know what happened to her parents, then finding her sister dead? It was too painful for her weak heart.

Kamukura-san looked like he was about to stand up, but then crouched again.

“...Let her be for a moment.” Kamukura-san declared.

“S-should we remove her body now? I think it might make her a little better...?” the guard asked.

“Not after I examine it a little closer.” Kamukura-san returned to the body.

He reached out to the body, gave it a little push. Her body is now in a supine position. Her arms spread out on the floor, giving the three men a clear look on the body. Kamukura-san seemed to notice that she was holding onto something. He reached for her left hand and opened it. There was note, crumpled in her grip.

“Huh?! Could it be...?” Komaeda-san gasped.

“Her final message, it seems.” Kamukura-san finished it.

Chiaki heard that. She lifted her head and immediately approached Kamukura-san, still crouching. “W-what does it say?!”

Kamukura-san immediately unfolded the paper. There was something written. Even though it was soaked in a bit of blood, the things they needed to see was clearly written there.

_“_ _Heeeeyyy, policemen. I see you found her body. Congrats. But, isn't that just a veeeryy boooring conclusion? How about play a game with me? If you can find all the clues I scattered everywhere and solve the mystery behind her murder_ _, I'll reveal the killer. Why now, I hear you say? After all this time, too! Fufufu... Weeell, that's because all this time, I've been preparing this game all for my especially favourite policemen. I knew you'll find her corpse, I gave your team a simple call, after all. It was such a boooriiing method, but I'm sure you'll be able to forgive me. Besides, it became easier for me to prepare for everything else. Now that you find this note, this game can officially start! How exciting! How thrilling. Who will win? Jack the Ripper or Heroes of Justice?!_

_Now! For your first clue, I hid it somewhere in a crime scene that people had already forgotten._ _”_

And that was the end of the note.

“W-what...? So it's...”

“Seems it's the murderer's note.” Komaeda-san concluded.

Kamukura-san didn't seem angry or felt like he was being played. Rather, his eyes had a hint of excitement, hidden in his serious face. He then folded the note again and stuffed in inside his pocket as he stood up.

“Bring this body to the hospital for autopsy. Report me after you receive the results.” Kamukura-san ordered.

“Yes, sir!” said the guard as he called the man who was guarding in front of the room, saying an ambulance had arrived.

“Who... killed her...?”

“Nanami-san, I know you're grieving over your sister's death, but right now we need to go ask some witnesses.” Komaeda-san said.

“Nanami-san.” Kamukura-san raised his hand.

“I need to ask on what you know.”

What?

“A-are you suspecting me of killing my own sister?!” she yelled.

“I never said anything of the sort. I am asking on what you know about the victim, specifically.” he clarified.

Chiaki was silenced. She hesitated for a moment. Why does he need to know? Will it help finding the killer if he asks personal questions?

“Anything will be useful, Nanami-san.” he answered, as if he was reading her mind. She's startled.

“W-well, if you say so... She's... Nanami Fumizuki. She's my sister, and um...” she struggles to tell her story, as if a chunk of her memories had been stolen from her. Both men patiently waited for her story.

“Well, what can you remember?” Komaeda-san said.

“Uh... she's from the same village as I am...”

Slowly, bits of her memories appeared. Sadly, it wasn't enough.

“To think she'd wound up here. Isn't it strange?” Komaeda-san asked.

“Ah! That's right... I remember now, a little. Um... we're not blood related and... she's the one who told me about the city's condition.” Chiaki said.

Wouldn't that mean she frequently visited this city? But for what purpose?

“Her data is not registered in any of our files. Nanami-san, do you remember anything else?”

She shook her head.

“Well, that's probably all for now.” Komaeda-san declared out of nowhere. “Huh? Why?”

“Nanami-san, you seem to not remember a lot of things. Isn't that a little too strange?” Komaeda-san smirked.

“Umm... well, yes.”

It is strange. Her head hurts a little when she tries to remember something. Could it mean she has amnesia? But... she still remembers her identity. And...

“It is possible your memory got messed up after finding out your sister's death. Or it could be something else completely different.” Komaeda-san said. What is he suggesting?

“Komaeda.”

Kamukura-san's voice rang through the quiet room.

“Whatever you may be thinking is merely a hypothesis. There is no proof to back it up.” Kamukura-san said. It seems like he knows what Komaeda-san is thinking.

After all, who wouldn't reach a similar conclusion?

“Of course, it is just a hypothesis. But, sir, you can't deny such a possibility exist, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I hope it's pretty accurate with real life stuffers. If there's any mistakes, feel free to let me know in the comments. I love hearing your feedbacks and I'm very happy with the positive and constructive criticisms in the comments! It helps motivate me and make this series way better than what it was initially.
> 
> Damn, I never realized writing Izuru can be this fun lmao. I thought it would be difficult, since he's an apathetic person who focuses primarily on logic and honestly I rarely write those kinds of people. But using formal, polite and sophisticated words can be very fun and I can't wait to write more in the future. I just have to see what's in store for me I guess!
> 
> I wanted to make this yesterday but my prediction was right. I was busy yesterday and thus I couldn't make any new chapters. Terribly sorry!
> 
> I wonder if you know what kind of conclusion Nagito was thinking?


	7. Sun Setting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!  
> Involves minor swearing.
> 
> Why the hell do I warn for swearing when I've talked about blood... and corpses.
> 
> Well kinda too late for that I guess. Sorry!

Possibility? What...?

“K-Komaeda-san, are you suspecting me...?”

“While you two maybe sisters, you said so yourself that you both are not blood related. So, you two must've spent a long time together, to the point of even knowing each other's se――”

“Enough. We are going to inquire the residence.” Kamukura-san's voice pierced the tense atmosphere that was boiling. “Komaeda, you should know I dislike repeating myself.”

Komaeda-san chuckled, putting up his arms. “Sorry, sir. You are right. I believe it's far too early to reach conclusions.” he apologized.

Confusion filled Chiaki's mind. What sort of conclusion did he reach, anyways? When she thought of it further, it came to her. Komaeda-san was suspecting her for killing her step-sister? That's... a little absurd, isn't it? What kind of motive would she have for killing someone she cared? And there would be no reason to make that ridiculous note. Furthermore, Chiaki can't kill. She doesn't know how to nor even get away.

Putting that aside, she could only tag along with them a little more, so she exited the room. Komaeda-san seemed more wary of her, and Chiaki felt more... unwilling to stick by beside him. So, she walked beside Kamukura-san instead, which felt a lot more uncomfortable due to how awkward she feels around him and how there's only silence between them.

But, she was fascinated by him. His long hair looked really smooth, it made her want to touch it and carress it, and even play with it. His face looked really handsome, which made her blush at the thought. His eyes were crimson red, piercing. When she looked more closely and carefully, she noticed light red irises that looked like a target symbol. Everything about him look really perfect.

At the same time, it gives her a bit of chills on how oddly familiar it is. She felt like she'd seen such a face and skin colour before. But nothing came. There was nothing that made her remember what it is that made him look awfully familiar.

The three of them went around room after room, talking to people who might've heard or seen something. Nothing. The residence, even the owner knew nothing about this.

Except for one.

A gentle knock came on the door. Faint footsteps that grew louder came and opened the door. There stood a female, shorter than them. “Hello, misters and miss.” she said, expressionless. “Is there anything you need?”

“I apologize for bothering you. I hope you will be able to cooperate and tell us what you know.” Kamukura-san said the same thing as he said to everyone else.

“Oh, you're the police?”

“Hm? The?” Komaeda-san pointed out.

“I walked in the room, when I heard a loud thud from the inside. The door was not locked, which I find strange. Then, I saw her laying down on the floor.” she testified.

“Were you the one who called us?”

“Nope. I just left.” she said.

“How can we know you're not lying?”

“I have nothing. But, that goes for the residence and even the owner, right?”

“What?” was all Chiaki could say.

“There's no security cameras here. There's nothing to prove we're not involved.”

“But, you are the one who discovered the body. Why couldn't you call the police? That would be the most logical thing to do next.” Kamukura-san told.

“I swear it, I didn't call you guys. I don't have faith in police officers, after all.” she scoffed.

“Why is that?” Chiaki asked.

“Isn't it obvious? The police got involved in my life multiple times already. My family members got falsely accused of something they didn't do a few times by now. This time is the fourth time they're questioned them. Though, this city sucked in general. A killer on the loose, fights and all sorts of bullshit. I'm tired.” she explained.

“Why did you testify anyway?” Komaeda-san asked.

“Well, I've said that my parents has been questioned for the fourth time. If you guys are the police, then I have no choice but to testify, right? Won't I get yelled and beaten up if I don't? And you guys think I'm lying, huh? What're you gonna do? Drag your reputation down the mud and beat an innocent civilian?” she taunted. But, neither men gave into her taunts.

“We will not do that. Your parents are being questioned, yes? Which station? I'll have them cancel the session and let them go.” Kamukura-san stated. She seemed surprised, but averted her gaze away.

“The one that it says "Wargrave" or whatever.” she said.

“Can I ask for your name?”

“Huh? It's Chiyuri, Shirazawa Chiyuri.” she finally introduced.

“Shirazawa-san, thank you for your cooperation.” Kamukura-san bowed.

“H-huh?! Hey, what are you doing?” she look embarrassed when Kamukura-san gave a bow. This also surprised Chiaki. Never once would she imagine him to bow on someone else.

“I apologize sincerely for everything that has happened to you and your family. I will make sure they do not repeat their mistake. And I hope you will not cause trouble in the future.” he said.

“O-oh, yeah. Uh... okay...” she became flustered, uncertain of what to say. “...thanks...” she murmured.

Seeing Kamukura-san acting so nice strangely makes her feel comfortable and there was warmth in her chest. While she's aware it was all to get information out of her, it still didn't change the fact she felt... wholesome...? She couldn't stop thinking about it after parting with Shirazawa-san.

――――――

Still, it bothers her that he didn't question her further. Perhaps he had enough information to find out more about her sister's murder, but...

“I believe we are done here. It is time to go home.”

Putting such thoughts aside, she returned to the main point at hand. “Where will we be going this time?” she asked.

“We shall return to my home.” Kamukura-san declared.

“Why? Can't we――”

“Nanami-san, the sun is slowly going down. I believe we've done enough today.” Komaeda-san returned to his friendly persona, giving her a gentle smile as he waved his hand dismissively. “We can do more tomorrow.”

Chiaki had lost a bit of faith in him, but that doesn't mean she hates him after that. When she thinks about it more, she guessed that some things did make her seem suspicious. So, there's no point in feeling angry right now. What she should focus in finding out what happened to her and her sister.

 _‘Well... as long as he doesn't falsely accuse people. It'd make the police's reputation and people's faith lower than it already is.’_ Chiaki couldn't help but thought about such a thing.

“I believe there are no more objections.” Kamukura-san said. “Let us return.”

——————

Izuru doesn't understand it himself, but when he first saw Nanami-san, he felt a strange feeling building up inside him. A feeling like he recognized her. Something deep within him called for her name when he learned it. He couldn't remember what it is.

But, he knows full well what happened to him. He was told by them after all.

“Kamukura-san?” Nanami-san called.

Whenever he hears her gentle, soft voice, his mind was at ease. His body relaxed. And when Komaeda suspected her, he couldn't help but defend Nanami-san. It was the strange things that made him curious about her.

Because for all of his existence, he never felt something like this before. No, nor did he ever felt _anything_. It was all so new, but he accepted it nonetheless. It was something interesting for him, something _unpredictable_.

And when she cried, he had the urge to run and hold her close, carressing her hair and comfort her. How foolish, he thought. He never liked physical contact unless he feel like it's necessary, which is something rare to happen. But, it's like Nanami-san had captivated him, wanting to give her a special place in him. Such a ridiculous thought.

When their gaze met, he felt like he couldn't breathe. He felt a sudden urge to hold her close and never let go. Why would he feel something like that? They have never met before...

The most logical conclusion is that he——

“Kamukura-san?” Nanami-san called once again, snapping him out of his thoughts.

“Hm? Nanami-san.” he responded. He realized he sounded less colder when he replied to Nanami-san.

“Shirazawa-san... was it all you needed from her?” she asked.

Oh, so it's about Shirazawa Chiyuri. She must've thought that they got very little information. Naturally, since Nanami-san lost someone dear to her. It made his chest tighten, a feeling of sadness and sympathy was born inside of him when he saw her crying. In any case...

“It is enough. If we need anything else, we can simply return to her.” he told her, as he rapidly scrolled and tapped the screen.

“What about that clue?” 

“We will discuss this tomorrow.”

Nanami-san, who was leaning on his shoulder without realizing it, pulled herself back. A part of him was slightly disappointed but quickly dismissed the thought.

Nanami-san is truly interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time to slow down the pace. There's always a time for everything, that includes resting. I hope this is fine and not too out of place.  
> Don't worry, they will investigate and find out more about the clues the killer had scattered.
> 
> I keep getting myself confused between third person point of view and first person pov. Ugh, I need to write in third person pov more...
> 
> I hope I didn't make any mistakes. Though I personally feel like I made a lot and i feel like each new chapters keep getting worse haha :)))
> 
> Chiyuri is a name I got from a game called Touhou. There's character with the name "Chiyuri Kitashirakawa". Shirazawa is also from "Kitashirakawa" part, but without "kita" part and changed "shirakawa". The name Shirazawa probably has no meaning, so it's made up.
> 
> Idk how to end the chapter so have some Izuru perspective. Ik, it sucks. I hope you enjoyed this chapter nonetheless!


	8. An Offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time to slow down and progression in their relationship.

After about 10 minutes or more of being stuck in an uncomfortable car ride―― primarily because it was so silent―― they have arrived at their destination. The car entered a large garden in front of a mansion, with a cliched fountain in the middle. When Chiaki saw it outside of the window, once again she was surprised. Everything that Kamukura-san did and have were so surprising for her.

 _‘I guess it's because I was once in a village. I need to get used to this kind of things, but...’_ she thought to herself. It's true. Because she was once from a village, these kinds of modern things often surprise her.

But also felt like she should have seen them before.

The car stopped, and the doors are all unlocked. The three of them exited and Kamukura-san went inside first, while Chiaki gazed at the five story classical-styled mansion. It looks clean yet has the rustic feel to it. She looked everything carefully, from left to right.

“Haha, Nanami-san. You look like a child in a theme park for the first time.” Komaeda-san teased, chuckling at the sight. Chiaki snapped out of her mind and became embarrassed.

“Don't be embarrassed. I know why you're acting like that. But, we can't keep Kamukura-san waiting. He has a lot to ask you.” Komaeda-san said. “Come along.” he opened the door――where there's also two men on both sides of the door―― for Chiaki and she happily stepped inside the mansion, followed by him afterwards.

The interior is just as amazing as it looks on the outside. It's clean and comically shiny, but it really is. There was a lot of objects that's mostly out of metal, which light can easily reflect and blind Chiaki's eyes. But, there were people that walked around the hallways, men and women in suits and outfits that resembled a waiter and a waitress. Komaeda-san placed a hand on her shoulder and snapped her out of her daze. “I can give you a tour another time.” he said. Chiaki nodded and followed him into the elevator, excitement painted her face.

The door closed behind them as Komaeda-san pushed a button with the number 5, the top floor. “Where will we meet Kamukura-san?” she asked.

“Well, in his office, which is located on the top floor.” he gave a short answer.

After that, she was completely silenced. The elevator rose, a quick feeling of falling came and faded shortly. It gently rise, making a quiet noise that filled the awkward silence between Komaeda-san and Chiaki. Then, a ding came and the door automatically opened for them. They apparently have reached the fifth floor.

Both of them stepped out. A big wooden door was the first thing she noticed. Then, the bright hallway beside it, with a few doors visible. She presumed the hallway goes further, considering how wide this building is.

A knock came on the large wooden door, which has a clear label above it. "Kamukura Izuru's Office" was written on the plate. A faint “Come in.” came from inside of the room, permitting both of them to enter. Kamukura-san was never the loud type, after all, so it sounded like he didn't answer for a brief moment.

Komaeda-san, again, opened the door for Chiaki to enter, then he followed behind her. When she stepped in, she saw Kamukura-san, standing up beside his chair looking through a couple of files. He constantly switched from file after another in a blink of an eye. It's as though he didn't bother reading them. Or he did, but it was just too quick for Chiaki to process? The latter is the most likely conclusion.

“We have arrived, sir.”

“I noticed.” he coldly answered, immediate and precise. He then placed the files on the table and sat down.

“Um... shouldn't I be going home? I... don't think I should stay here any longer. It would be dangerous, right?” Chiaki asked.

To be honest, she didn't want to say that. She wanted to find the killer of her sister, how and why. If these questions are never answered, how can she live peacefully in her home? She could easily rely on Kamukura-san and his team, but... she wanted to get the answer immediately.

Actually... where is her home? What caused her to be in the hospital in the first place? She remembered those pressing issues on her mind again.

“Nanami-san, saying that makes you someone suspicious, you know? Just let Kamukura-san explain.” Komaeda-san chuckled.

“I can understand how you feel. I know you wanted to go home, it's natural. But, you are related to our recent victim, Nanami Fumizuki. I believe that you wanted to know what happened to her, no?” Kamukura-san spoke casually as if he's a psychic.

“Eh? Um... yes, I do.” she nodded.

“You do not remember anything about your past life, is that right?”

She nodded again.

“If I simply let you go, you are most likely not being able to remember anything. You will wander without aim, and nothing to survive with. How about I give you an offer instead?” he explained. He pointed out everything that could happen if Chiaki was simply dismissed. But... why? Why give Chiaki an offer?

“An offer?”

“I believe I have no need to repeat myself, but yes. Work for me.”

...What did he say?

She processed each word. Work for him?! When it finally hit her, she backed away, placed her hands on her mouth and let out a loud gasp.

“H-huh?! Why? What can I do? Will I be of――”

“Calm yourself, Nanami-san. Do not worry, I will not ask you to be a police officer. I believe it is a difficult task for you, especially with your lack of experience in the city.”

Lack of experience in the city...? No... that... can't be true...? Huh? What can't be true? When she tried to recollect, those memories slipped from her grasp like water.

“I believe you saw those maids on your way. You'll be one of them.” he simply stated.

“Oh...”

She felt a little bit relieved. Cleaning and cooking is what a maid does, right? It's all she needed to do, right? Chiaki is well capable of doing so. While not like a professional, it's still a pretty easy thing to do. She feels like she's experienced with those activities, though she can't remember for who and why. But, it's not like it matters.

“Then, I will be happy to do that for you.” she smiled, locking her arms in front of her.

“Specifically, my personal maid.”

Wait, what?

Her mind loaded and processed the words he just said like a game loading the world. His...? Personal?

When it finally finished processing, her face heated up. Her face probably looked like a tomato right now.

“I-I'm sorry?” It's like a dream, but this is actually real life. Why would he offer such a position? She needed to confirm if she's just hallucinating or...

“You heard that right, Nanami-san. You're a lucky one.” Komaeda-san chuckled, clapping and giving her a smile.

“But... why? How would I be any different from Komaeda-san?” she asked.

“You can think of him as a secretary. He helps me with cases and business related work. But, you will do something more personal. For example cleaning my room, washing my clothes, and other things related.” he explained. “But why?”

“I have personal reasons as to why. They are but trivial matters.”

Personal reasons? But, it still doesn't make any sense. How could trivial matters made her his personal maid? Does he... know something?

“Sir, are you sure? What sort of trivial matters made you give me such position?”

He didn't answer her question. “From now on, I will call you only Nanami. You will begin your work tomorrow. For now, you need to rest. Komaeda will take you to your room.” he told her.

“Sir, what do you know?” she got straight to the point.

“Nanami, I promise I will tell you some other time.” was all he said. “I believe this is not the right time.”

Chiaki wanted to say something else, but decided to stop. She just sighed and nodded. “Then, we are dismissed. Good evening, Nanami.”

“G-good evening.” she nervously said and bowed. Komaeda-san walked up to Chiaki and guided her out of the office.

_‘I wonder... if Komaeda-san knew anything.’_

But even if he does, he probably wouldn't tell her because of Kamukura-san's orders. She couldn't help but think of what they're keeping from her.

Both of them went to the previously mentioned hallway beside his office. Apparently, her room is in one of these doors, and it was the one on the very end of the hallway.

He opened a door for Chiaki to enter. It was dark, so she automatically pushed the light switch and turned it on. The bright light luminated the room, giving her a clear view on how it looks like. A bed leaned against the wall in the middle, wardrobe on her left side, and a desk on the other. There was a large window that shows the dark sky with a balcony outside. There was a few seats here and there and a carpet on the floor in front of the desk. Beside the wardrobe was a door that presumably led to the bathroom. And lastly, beside the bathroom door were cabinets. And that's about it. The wallpapers were white and bland and the floor was made out of ceramics. But it seems like she didn't mind it. Chiaki gazed at everything as she stepped inside, her smile widen each time she sees the interiors. She was utterly impressed at how clean it is. It's like she's in a completely different world.

“You like it?” Komaeda-san smiled.

“Yes! Thank you very much.” she smiled back, jumping up and down with clear excitement.

“Well, the rest is up to you, now. I need to head back. Have a nice rest.” he said and waved goodbye, closing the door behind him. She was excited and began to look at every object up close, admiring the texture, as strange as it is.

After that, she checked the wardrobe. There were some basic outfits hung, but mostly are maid uniforms. When she saw those, she felt nervous and blushed again, thinking about her new job and what she will do. She decided to ignore the thoughts and picked the necessary attires and hopped inside the bathroom, where she bathed peacefully in warm water.

――――――

Kamukura-san had the urge to tell her that he had known her before, but he didn't find any reason to say such, so he withheld the information. Just after he dismissed the thought Komaeda returned.

“Sir,” Komaeda laughed as he closed the door. “You're pretty cruel, don't you think?”

“I can say the same thing to you.”

“Though, really. What do you know? For as long as I have been with you, I have never seen you so... attached to someone else. Someone you met for the first time.”

“They are not important. I am still thinking about it.”

“Still? How strange. You're the kind of person who's certain about things.”

“You do not know what I went through.”

Yes, despite how long they've worked together, Komaeda still doesn't know what he thinks when it comes to trivial matters. And he himself found it strange. Why does he need to care about them? He is a man who is driven mostly by logic. He needn't to pay mind to emotions.

Ah, right. Who is he kidding? It's Nanami Chiaki he's thinking about, someone who fascinated him. Someone who was capable of making him feel various of things, that he unfortunately cannot express freely. Of course, the likely scenario is that he attained some of his feelings, that was supposed to be supressed and his memories are supposed to be locked away. But, for him to feel these things, and specifically towards Nanami, it meant one and one thing only.

She had previously had some attachment with his former self.

But, when he realized that she has trouble remembering things, it felt like a spear pierced through his chest, like nails were hammered to his head multiple times. It was pain, sadness, his logic provided.

“Enough about this. Have you received the report from the hospital?” he asked.

“I asked them, and no, I have yet to receive any. But, they said they will give on about Nanami Chiaki in a few weeks.” Komaeda shook his head.

“I see.”

“Now, what will you do about that clue?” Komaeda asked.

“We will conduct an investigation. This clue did not provide a specific location, naturally. So, I will have them separated into four teams and spread out to these four likely locations.” he opened his drawer and pulled out four photos after a bit of rummaging. He placed them on the table and Komaeda stared at them.

“Abandoned buildings? These are crime scenes from years ago.”

“Glad to know you remember.”

“Why these four?”

“When I saw the word "forgotten", I immediately thought of these. I still remember it very clearly. These places were the first four crime scenes. And as you said, it was years ago.” he explained.

“Ah, I understand. So, should I order them to prepare themselves?”

“You already know what to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Screw describing architecture designs and interiors, I suck at them. The least I can provide is that it's like your typical rich home interior kinda stuff Idfk man... ugh
> 
> AAAAAGH I HOPE EVERYTHING FLOWS SMOOTHLY!! I ONLY MADE DETAILED PLANS FOR THE MYSTERY, NOT THR FLUFFS I'M SO SORRY IF IT DOESN'T FLOW WELL I'LL EDIT IT IF I HAVE TO SJXHCHJDJFJVJEMF
> 
> Yes the floor is made out of floor.
> 
> I hope this chapter is good enough for you guys!


	9. Maid Job

_It was pitch black once again. She can't feel her body, and everything is quiet and light. Then, a small, bright yellow light lit up in the middle of her vision. It danced, and it slowly grew bigger and bigger. She could hear the sounds of fire crackling and roaring. It filled her entire view, and she could feel her fear of being burned inside her chest, or something. Then, she saw a faint image of a house, with two figures standing in front of it. They were hugging each other, and Chiaki instinctively tried to scream, telling them to get out of the fire. But, her voice fall silent, and the three distinguishable entities burned away like paper. She strangely wanted to scream and started to breathe heavily._

She jolted up from her bed and began to breathe heavily, clutching onto her chest. She could feel her sweat flow down from her head, and she naturally wipe it off with her sleeve. She tried to calm herself down, took a deep breath and then let it out. Once she can feel her heart slowing down, she looked at the clock.

The digital clock displayed 01:34 AM, informing her it was dawn. She looked out the window―― to only find the window's curtains closed shut. But, she could still see the dark colours in the sky, with shades of pink and orange and some dots―― which appears to be light from buildings outside―― covering silhouettes of the buildings. She could also see smoke and some small fires. She sighed and began pondering on about what she had just dreamt.

 _‘W-what was that about...?’_ she began, placing her hand on her temple. _‘It was fire that I clearly saw, then two people and a house... then it burned... and I wanted to scream, but my voice... it fell silent.’_

Despite recalling the events of her dream, it didn't clear up anything and only adds more confusion and questions. Then, her head started to pound. She groaned in pain and laid her head on her pillow, covering her closed eyes with her left arm. She furrowed her brows. She decided to dismiss her dreams and tried to sleep again, hoping the same dream didn't come to haunt her again.

And surprisingly, this time she was able to sleep well, after a few moments of shifting her body from side to side, distracting herself from thinking about the dream by thinking about something else like her games.

――――――

Morning came by and a gentle knock came on her door. “I'm coming in.” a female voice, unexpectedly, came in after excusing herself. She saw Chiaki still asleep under her blankets. The female walked up to her side and shook her gently. “Nanami-san, please wake up.” she said, loud yet soft.

Fortunately, it was enough for Chiaki to furrow her brows then slowly fluttering her eyes open. When the female came to her vision, Chiaki was startled and let out a quiet yelp. She giggled. “That startle you? I must apologize. I came here to wake you up.” she told her. Her voice was peaceful and soft, like the voice of someone who will give her a tutorial. Chiaki glanced down, her maid outfit became visible. It's when she realized that she's one of the maids here.

“I'm Katsuzora Mayu. Just Mayu is fine, as from now on we'll be acquainted. Pleasure meeting you.” she bent her body ninety degrees. Chiaki was taken aback, not sure of what to say to this kind of behaviour. “Um... I'm Nanami Chiaki. You can also call me Chiaki. N-nice to meet you.” she smiled nervously.

“Yes, I hope you slept well. This time, I came to wake you up. But, from now on, you'll have to wake up on your own.” she informed. Her voice is firm yet kind.

“Did Kamukura-san ask you to wake me? I'm sorry I have to cause you such trouble.” Chiaki apologized with a frown.

“Yes, he did. He said he predicted you wouldn't be able to wake up early. And it's not a problem for me. It's what I have to do as someone who works under someone else.” she reassured.

“I shall be taking my leave now. I have to assist the others. I hope to see you again.” she said, bowed again and left the room. Chiaki then got off her bed and began walking up to her wardrobe, fetching her set of clothes and went to the bathroom. This will be the first day of her new job.

After a refreshing bath, she stepped outside of the bathroom wearing her maid clothes. She went and look at herself in the mirror, making sure everything is clean and tidy. This is the first time she's worn something like this, and something she has to get used to because she'll be wearing it from today onwards.

Chiaki is embarrassed, but she can't stay flustered inside her room forever. Kamukura-san is waiting, after all. She took a deep breath and told herself she'll be fine. She puts on a smile and walked towards the door. Her hand began tremble, and she instinctively held onto it. She took another deep breath and immediately opened the door before trembling more in anxiety.

When she stepped outside, she saw Komaeda-san wearing the same attire as yesterday. He flashed a friendly smile as usual. “Good morning, Nanami-san.” he politely greeted.

“Good morning, Komaeda-san. You can drop the honorifics, you know?” she greeted back.

“Ah, it's fine. I don't know if Kamukura-san will approve me dropping the honorifics.” he chuckled in response.

“I-is that so?” she tensed up when she heard that name, her cheeks heating up. Komaeda-san seemed to notice it.

“You're nervous, aren't you? Relax, it'll be fine. There's me that could help you if you need it, y'know?” he told her, waving his arm dismissively as usual.

“It's just... I've never done this kind of thing before...”

“Ahaha, I can see that. You're going to have to get used to it, however. You're very lucky to get this kind of offer. If I were you, I'd work my hardest to keep this position.” he told her.

“I-I understand...” she nodded.

“O-oh, I'm rambling, I'm sorry. Let's meet up with him, shall we? We can't keep him waiting any more.”

She nodded and both went to his office. They saw him sitting comfortably on his chair, his intense eyes fixed on both of them.

“Good morning, sir.” both said in unison, bowing down.

“Good morning.” he said shortly.

“Sir, you haven't had breakfast, right? Let's all head downstairs and discuss things together.” Komaeda-san bluntly spoke.

Kamukura-san nodded once and stood up. Was he here this entire time? She dismissed the thought and followed them along awkwardly.

“Um... Komaeda-san, what am I supposed to do later?” she whispered to Komaeda-san.

“Hm? Well, serve him, of course. You'll bring him food and pour him drinks. Other things that's very personal.” he teased and Chiaki blushed, puffing her cheeks, but she knew he wasn't wrong so she took a mental note of it.

Speaking of breakfast, he said they plan to discuss something during breakfast. Could it be about the clue they found previously? It has to be. Chiaki believes Kamukura-san and Komaeda-san will be taking immediate action when they found something useful in solving murders.

They entered the elevator and Komaeda-san pressed the number 1 button. The elevator closed shut and it descended. After some awkward silence, the elevator dinged, indicating they have reached the first floor. The three of them stepped out of the elevator and walked towards the dining room.

When the entire dining room came to her vision, her eyes and smile widen. It was a large room with a tall ceiling and a chandelier hanging above the long table with many chairs lined up nicely. Some members of the police seemed to have arrived and sat comfortably, chatting with other members. They seemed to get along fairly well, she thought.

“You like it?” Komaeda-san said.

“Yes! It's like I'm in a castle.” she couldn't help but squeal in delight. But then clears her throat in embarrassment after seeing people's gaze towards her. She lowered her arms and locked them in front of her skirt.

“Nanami.” Kamukura-san called. His gaze wasn't confusion or weird, it was nothing. But, as strange as it is, she swore she could see a hint of happiness in his eyes. Either that, or she was hallucinating. Nonetheless, she nodded and came close to him, who had already sat at the very end of the table.

“Ah, Nanami-san!” Komaeda-san called and pointed his thumb outside of the dining room. Chiaki was confused until what he said previously came to her mind, reminding her. She immediately rushed out of the room, not before catching a glimpse of Kamukura-san's glare at Komaeda-san.

Once she was outside, she was confused again. _‘Where is the kitchen...?’_ she thought to herself. She had nearly panicked, until she saw Mayu walking with an empty tray in hand. “Ah, Mayu!” she called. She turned towards her.

“Do you know where the kitchen is?” she asked.

“Oh, yes! Follow me.” Mayu replied.

Both of them went to the large busy kitchen on the far back of the floor. “You are Kamukura-san's personal maid, right? His order is right here.” she pointed at the tray with a delicious looking meal that laid on top of it. Chiaki was tempted to eat it, but she held herself. Mayu giggled. “Don't worry, you can eat breakfast later as well.” she told her. Chiaki lifted her head. “Really?”

“Yes, here in the lounge. Ah, but you're his personal maid, right? It might be a different location. How disappointing. I was hoping to get to know you better, Chiaki-chan.” she told her.

Chiaki-chan? Where had she heard it from...? It felt... strangely familiar...

She decided to dismiss it and focus more at the task at hand. She took the tray, thanked Mayu, and return to the dining room and served it to Kamukura-san.

When she did return, every member was already here. She felt nervous, but tried to ignore it.

“Thank you for the meal.” everyone said in unison.

For her first job, it seems like she didn't so much. But, at the same time, it felt like she did a lot in this place. She still feel unfamiliar, but she accepted it nonetheless.

——————

Everyone finished their meals, and all of their plates are taken away. Then, they all continued with tea. Chiaki poured them into Kamukura-san, which he took a few sips then placed it down.

“Now, everyone.” his voice boomed the entire dining hall. “We shall discuss about the incident at hand. During an investigation, I have found a note left by the killer. They left us a clue as to how we'll figure out who killed Nanami Fumizuki, my personal maid's step-sister.”

Chiaki blushed in embarrassment when he called her his personal maid. She still couldn't get used to it, yet.

“I believe I have divided everyone here to four separate teams. Today, we will carry out our plans. Understand?” he said, clear and precise as usual.

“Yes, sir!” everyone said in unison. Chiaki was impressed by their cooperation and their strong will to carry out their duties.

“After this, you all will prepare yourselves and head out to the four locations I assigned to each team. Search thoroughly, collect testimonies, and take in any suspicious individuals.” he ordered. They repeated the same answer as before. “This meeting is over. You are all dismissed.”

As soon as he said that, everyone rose from their chairs and sounds of footsteps, chair, and cups filled the dining hall. Kamukura-san and Komaeda-san was the last to rise from their seats.

“Uhm... Kamukura-san?”

He turned slightly at her. “Can I... come with you?” she asked nervously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't describe the maid outfit. Ugh, clothing descriptions are a pain in the ass, believe me.  
> I didn't use '-sama' honorifics because that's just... weird. And personally I think it doesn't fit the "sir" they've been using. Yikes.
> 
> Now that i know how to prolong a chapter, Idk how to make my chapters shorter. I intended this to be longer, but I decided to keep it the real stuff for the next chapter. I guess this chapter is a bit of a warm up... sigh...
> 
> Um... anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.


	10. Mysteries Piling Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating. I've been feeling anxious whenever I think about this fic. I guess I'm not very confident with my skills just yet.

“Can I... come with you?” she asked nervously.

“Why?” he asked.

“I want... to know the truth about my sister as well. I hope that you can bring me along.” she explained.

“Can you not wait for my return? I can simply explain everything I found.” he replied flatly. Chiaki frowned.

“Well, it's not that I don't trust you. I want to see it for myself, is all.”

He went silent for a moment, turning his gaze away. Chiaki started to fiddle with her fingers, nervously waiting for his response. Though, was that enough of a reason to convince him? It seems unlikely.

“Very well, you are my personal maid. I can't not bring you.” he sighed. It wasn't exactly cold, but not kind either. Chiaki's eyes widen and her smile grew wider. “However, I must inform you that you must stay close by my side at all times.” he told her. She nodded eagerly and he left. Then, her stomach growled, informing she hadn't ate anything. She remembered what Mayu told her and rushed out of the dining hall.

“Ah, Chiaki-chan! Over here.” Mayu waved when she stepped into the lounge area. There were some other maids and butlers sitting as well, eating their breakfasts. It's nice to know that they're given an opportunity to eat properly, though might be a little off schedule than most people. Chiaki always thought that maids don't properly eat. She ran up to her and sat beside her. There was already a meal set in front of her, which was surprising.

“Mayu, did you bring this for me?” she asked.

“Yup. Everyone's meals are the same. Eat up.” Mayu said, gave her a quick smile before taking another bite with her chopsticks. Chiaki happily took the chopsticks and placed her hands together. “Thank you for the meal!” she said.

The breakfast's a simple Japanese-styled breakfast. Rice, miso soup, egg and grilled tuna, and some pickles. It still looked delicious despite its simplicity, as long as it filled her empty stomach. Chiaki took the bowl filled with rice and started her meal. Although, it went rather uncomfortably because she could hear voices talking about her.

――――――

Chiaki brought her empty plates and bowls to the sink to wash it. She washed it all, but her plates' amount gradually increased. It started from a few other asking her to wash it, until some other maids didn't even ask and threw the plates into the dishes roughly. Chiaki was startled and her brows grimaced. Are they in a crappy mood? Were they treated horribly? Or perhaps they're affected by the condition of the city? There's a lot of reasons they could be in a rough mood. But did they need to throw the plates? What if it cracked or shattered to pieces? It'd be troublesome for a lot of people.

Nonetheless, Chiaki managed to finish washing all of them and hurriedly left the kitchen to help Kamukura-san in the office.

“Nanami-san!” Komaeda-san's voice can be heard calling for her at a distance. She turned around, finding them both already at the entrance, waiting for her, with Komaeda-san waving at her. She ran to them and left shortly after.

“Um... if it's okay to ask... have maids and butlers here ever complained to you?” she asked. It was a rather odd question, but she wanted to fill the awkward atmosphere that's always surrounding the car rides. She didn't direct the question to anyone specifically, so it took a few short moments before Komaeda-san answered, “Ah, no. There have been none. They've all been working for years before you, and not once we've got a complaint. At least, for as long as I've worked with Kamukura-san, I have not heard it.”

“I see...” she just nodded. And the awkward silence resurged.

She tried to think of something more serious to ask. Let's see... she has yet to receive information on where they're going to. And the details and things both of them might've figured out. “So, where are we going exactly?” she asked.

“An abandoned house. Once inhabited by a female living alone when their lover was someplace else, presumably a job. There are three other locations as well, but as you heard I have separated into four teams.” he briefly explained.

“Oh...” was all she said while nodding. “What are your thoughts on the first clue?”

“It is straightforward. As expected.” he said flatly. Chiaki wasn't expecting a blunt answer, but after that she stopped talking. Perhaps he's not going to tell her anything? I mean, why should someone like her know? She's no authority figure. But, she's getting involved in the investigation, even if indirectly, so she should at least know. Nonetheless, the ride went safely as usual.

Once they arrived, the car stopped and they all exited the vehicle. Chiaki glanced around the gloomy and grim area. It was all ruins. Moss and vines covered most of the area, grasses grew taller than the ones she normally sees, a lot of rubble and holes and cracks on the once a shelter lived by a happy couple. Until it became a crime scene that eventually led to a tragedy. Chiaki was disheartened by the thought, frowning and inner corners of her eyebrows were raised. She followed behind them, walking past shattered pieces of glass and broken wood with termite bites clearly visible on the surface.

The inside is a mess, just like the outside. Ripped couch, cotton and thread peeking through the teared fabric. And there's even some on the ground. Dust and cobwebs are to be expected in this place, but it's incredibly dusty Chiaki started to choke and sneeze. She had to cover her mouth to breathe, but even then she'd be breathing the carbon dioxide that's supposed to leave her body once was processed. There's also other furniture that seemed to be the only that can be deemed as "normal". But even then, they're still dirty and had some termite bites and other things.

“Search the area.” Kamukura-san ordered. All the men he brought saluted and ran around the building, searching every nook and cranny. For him to say it without having a hard time breathing is kind of amazing. Even Komaeda-san choked a lot.

Almost suddenly, Chiaki wanted to clean up the remaining furniture, but lacked proper equipment to do so. Plus, doing so with bare hands would be just as problematic, so she rejected the idea. Perhaps it was her maid intuition telling her? It's quick to have such instincts.

It didn't stop her from looking up close, however. She felt like she might as well contribute to the investigation instead of getting in their way. Chiaki searched through the first floor cabinets, while Komaeda-san and some other searched the second floor. Chiaki pulled each handle, peeking the insides to search for the next clue. This made her realize that it felt like those escape games she played sometimes. She missed those, it really challenged her observance.

She then gave up after checking each cabinet carefully and concluded that there'll be nothing in there. She turned around and saw Kamukura-san holding up a piece of paper in his hands. “Is that?!”

“It appears so.” he said.

“Where did you find it?” she asked as she came closer to him.

“Hidden beneath the couch cottons. It was thankfully within reach.” he explained.

She only made a small _oh_ but was clearly impatient to know what's written this time. “Should I call the others?” she asked.

“Yes.” was all he said. She nodded and ran up to find everyone and told them what he'd found.

“As expected of you, sir! You're very observant!” one of the men praised.

“It's predictable. They would not hide it in plain sight nor in places people would normally look.” he said coldly. He unfolded the paper and began to read it.

_“Cooooongggratulations! You found the second clue! Too easy, eh? That's to be expected, riiight? You gotta start with a warm up, so the build up will be better! This is soooo exciting! My heart is racing! Jack the Ripper might be caught any second now!!_

_Now, your second clue is hidden inside a room of cloth.”_

The note was shorter than the previous one. But, it still gave out the clue and it was a lot more vague. Room of cloth? What could it be?

“Is it like a room surrounded in cloth? A soundproof room?” one of them spoke.

“No, it can't be that simple.” Komaeda-san countered. “Room can mean other things, as long as it's an enclosed space.”

“W-what are your thoughts, Kamukura-san?” Chiaki asked him.

“...Would it not be more interesting to see you figure it out? Komaeda already gave a hint.” was all he said, bluntly. It would mean he has figured it out. But, Komaeda-san hinted at something? So, he has figured it out as well?

 _‘As expected... they're really smart.’_ she thought.

“But, one thing is clear, this clue is still vague. Where, and who has it?” Komaeda-san pointed out.

“W-we're in a dead end? That can't be!” one of the policewoman spoke.

“They would not do that. Just from these notes alone, I was able to tell they will have this match fair and square. It would be disappointing if they are trying to cheat.” Kamukura-san firmly said.

“R-really? That's... amazing.” Chiaki mumbled.

“So, we're done here? It seems like we'll have to wait for something to come up. Perhaps a direct message from the killer themself? This is quite exciting.” Komaeda-san happily exclaimed.

“Let us return and see what the others have found.” Kamukura-san said as he walked out of the building, the rest of them following behind.

――――――

Once they arrived, Chiaki was told to head to the laundry room to help the others and she did just that. The laundry room itself is a little different from the fancy interior she'd been seeing. It had a lot of washing machines, a bench, a bunch of baskets, a table in the middle of the room, and other necessities for laundries. She was just as impressed as usual.

“Oh, Chiaki-chan! Welcome back.” Mayu greeted with a smile, holding up a basket of clothes in her hands.

“Hello, Mayu. Um... what should I do?”

The once loud and busy laundry room turned quiet. Chiaki becam confused and anxiety built up inside her. Even Mayu looked surprised. How was everyone here able to hear her anyways?

“W-what's wrong?” she asked again.

“Ch-Chiaki-chan, you don't know what to do?” Mayu said with concern filling her eyes.

“Um...”

“Whoa! A maid doesn't know what to do? Isn't that ridiculous?”

A female voice rang through the entire room. Chiaki's and Mayu's gaze turned to a wavy, brown-haired girl with sky blue eyes, wearing the same uniform as her. Her face was smug, and she was laughing at her. Chiaki felt intimidated, unable to do a thing. And the people inside the laundry room didn't move a muscle, either.

“H-hey! So, what if she doesn't? She can just learn how to!” Mayu defended.

“Oh, Mayu? You're defending her? But, she's supposed to be a maid. And as a maid, she should know how to do household chores, am I wrong?” the female continued to bite, laughing afterwards.

“Hey! Leave it, bitch!” another voice yelled. This time, a dirty blonde-hair that's tied up to a ponytail and black-eyed maid stepped in, crossing her arms.

“Huh? Who are you again?” the brown girl gave a look akin to boredom, but more cocky than serious.

“You're being annoying. Just do your damn job instead of bothering other people.” the blonde spat. Then, they glared at each other's eyes.

At this rate, this could escalate into a fight, Chiaki thought. But, what should she do? She didn't so anything wrong. Should she try and ease the tension? But... would it work out? What if it continued instead? There's a lot of anxious thoughts inside of her, and she felt helpless.

“Enough! We're wasting our time.” Mayu yelled. Chiaki was surprised that the gentle Mayu can be very frustrated. But, that shouldn't be surprising. After all, everyone can get frustrated. The two snapped their gaze at her and stared for a few moments, before turning on their heels and continued to do their jobs. Chiaki sighed in relief. It'd be bad if the tension grew.

“Thanks, Mayu.” she whispered to her. “It's no problem. I'll help you out, okay?”

And everything went on quietly. But, the next time this happens, without Mayu, Chiaki might not be able to do it.

――――――

Izuru held a short meeting with the other teams. He asked each of them to tell their reports after he said his results. Apparently, Izuru's investigation team is the only one with a clue. But, he told everyone a job well done and after further discussion on what the clue could be and what'll happen after, everyone was dismissed.

On their way back to the office, Izuru said, “Komaeda, the report.” a question hidden as a statement. “Huh? Oh, right. I received the file. Would you like me to read it?”

“No. I'll do it.” Izuru said firmly and Komaeda handed the report. He opened the file. It contained her detailed personal data. Her height, age, weight, blood type, all that, and even cardiography during her deep slumber. Izuru was more interested in the neurological test results, having some thought in mind. Particularly, her EEG results. If normal, her brain waves would be beta waves.

...

The waves are delta waves.

Izuru expected this, he knew all along. But, deep down, somewhere in him, he wished it wasn't. He gripped the tablet tightly, as Komaeda leaned in to take a look as well. He's surprised.

“So, that means your theory is right.” Komaeda said. Yes, how predictable. But, one small part of him wished it wasn't true. Izuru himself doesn't know why. Perhaps...

“Sir?” Komaeda called. Both of them stood outside of the office door. “...As expected.” was all he said.

“Your look... tells me you know something else.” Komaeda pointed out.

“You know how to read me. But, you won't know what I'm truly thinking.” he coldly spoke, as he opened both of the doors.

When his room interior came into his view, something out of place stood out from the rest. Dolls stood beside one another, forming a circle in the middle of his desk. Komaeda was surprised, saying things people would normally say. But Izuru just approached it, and closely inspected them.

They're Kachina dolls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The progressions are slow and subtle, but trust me, I'm trying my best to make it progress.
> 
> Okay I hope everything is medically accurate so far! I'd really like it if there's any confirmation tbh cuz I can't help but feel incredibly anxious about my research results.
> 
> Delta waves are apparently not normal for adults, according to one of the websites. And I couldn't find any EEG results for an amnesiac person. In that same website, it told me a doctor would recommend using an EEG to detect memory loss. Though, EEG is primarily to detect seizures. I've also come across other types of waves, beta, alpha, and theta. From the looks of things, I chose delta waves for her EEG results. Ik EEG results are probably not included in the nuerological exam results' paper, but I wanted to include it anyway. Plus, I can't find a specific and a universal paper result, and in general it was difficult for someone who lacks knowledge in medical science.
> 
> So, if you guys know better than me, please let me know if I'm right or wrong.


End file.
